A Better Late Than Never Birthday For Shizuru
by corporalredhound
Summary: Shizuru's birthday may have passed but its better to show up later than never! Shiznat one-shot fic and self insertion.


A Better Late Than Never Birthday For Shizuru

Last weekend on Saturday, I was disappointed that I missed on one of my favorite characters from MH, Shizuru Fujino on 12/19/09 as I saw some birthday fics of my favorite lesbian tea drinking kaichou! Anyways, this fic has self-insertion of me and finally here's a belated one for her, and its Shiznat based! Well, enjoy! And Happy Belated Birthday Shizuru!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime. Sunrise does, but I sure wish I did and then Shizuru and Natsuki would have their own spinoff-series!

December 22

Shizuru had already enjoyed her birthday party in Kyoto in the comfort of her parent's mansion, and pretty much everything was given to her, including tea. Yet the former Kaichou was now in her apartment, disappointed that Natsuki wasn't able to enjoy it with her. She hoped that her Natsuki was there to see it with her but unfortunately, had missed that special day three days earlier

"Ara, It may already be my birthday already. But I still want my Natsuki and some Playboy magazines!" Shizuru said with a disappointed tone as she held both of her hands to her face and cried away.

"Aww, don't worry Shiz-chan! It's your foreign big brother Louis. I know a way to get your Natsuki for you and I'm returning this as a favor for your belated birthday!" Louis said with an evil smirk on his face.

Shizuru then jumped up in excitement with her crimson-eyes wide. "Ara, will you do that for me onii-chan? Thank you very much!" Shizuru said optimistically.

"Oh yes, I will my nipponese little sister…hehehehe!" Louis muttered mischievously.

Meanwhile in Natsuki's dorm

Natsuki was sitting alone in her room, studying for her upcoming retake of her exam since she missed much of her class time work.

Knock

Knock

She then heard knocks on her dorm door. "Who is it?" Natsuki then went up from her bed and went to the door. She then opened it and saw a shadowy figurge with a gun and some sedatives on his holster.

Natsuki's eyes widened in fear. "Who are you? What do you want with me-", The man then shot her in the arm with the pistol loaded with sedatives, knocking the blunette unconscious. He then drag her sleeping form out of the dorm in the shadow of night.

Shizuru's dorm

"Oh little sister, I got you a belaged birthday present!" Louis said excitedly in front of Shizuru.

"Wow, what could it be onii-chan? I bet it something sexy I think?" Shizuru said happily as went over to where the boxes of presents were set near her dorm door.

She then opened up the first few boxes, revealing it to be a bunch of Playboy magazines, mostly yuri hentai, some shoujo-ai manga and a few sex video games of girls for her computer. "Thank you, onii-chan there are sure a lot of presents for me and you shouldn't have!" Shizuru said as she blushed. "Well, these are the belated birthday presents for you, Shizuru to make up for having me and that special someone miss your birthday three days ago." Louis said apologetically.

"Special someone, you mean that someone I know is…" Shizuru said with a pondered face.

"I hope you enjoy them all. But here is where the best part comes in." Louis then went outside and dragged a big box in. Shizuru was not sure what really was inside the box but she was nonetheless excited.

"It sure is a big box. I wonder what's inside…" Shizuru then opened the box and gasp of what was revealed-her Natsuki was muffled and tied up as she vainly struggled, and sported a white sash that said the words "Happy Birthday" and sported a two piece bikini.

"Happy birthday, my nihongo lesbian little sister!" Louis said proudly with tears swelling from his eyes.

"Oh onii-chan, this is the best belated birthday present I ever had. Thank you for bringing my Natsuki to me!" Shizuru cried in joy as she couldn't wait to really unwrap her most special present-her Natsuki of all things.

"Shizuru, happy belated birthday but this is just too far!" Natsuki protested while in the box.

"Now, Natsuki behave or we're going to have a special birthday night for the both of us in the bedroom later on.

Natsuki then blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh they just look cute together." Louis said excitedly in tears of enjoyment for the couple.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this little belated birthday fic. I wish shiznat and everything yuri/shoujo-ai a prosperous one. And happy belated birthday, Shizuru Fujino-my favorite anime lesbian tea drinking kaichou! Thanks and please R&R!


End file.
